Resident Evil: Black Messiah part 3 part 1
by I.L.A.D
Summary: This story is based of not only the games but the novels by author S.D. Perry. So if certain characters or events are unfamiliar to you now you know why.


**CODENAME: BLACK MESSIAH: PART 1**

Trent hung up the receiver and sighed deeply. The line was definitely taped, but by whom? Umbrella? Or The Thorne? Ultimately it didn't matter; he predicted they would try to interfere. But it didn't affect his plans much. Trent walked back out of the hotel lobby and down the street and into an alley there was much to be done before his meeting with Mr. Kennedy.

"And then you showed up and he jumped the railing and disappeared" Jill finished as she sat on the windowsill. "That is interesting" David said as he reloaded his handgun, "we'll have to discuss this with Rebecca when she returns." "Chris might know something," said Claire from the back of the room. Silence fell on the room for a while until movement could be herd outside the hallway. Jill, Barry, David and Claire all drew their handguns. "Ashley…" David said as he motioned towards the door. Ashley walked over to the door and put her ear against it, "W-who's there?" There was a pause before the familiar voice met her ear. "Ash, it's Leon, let me in." Ashley opened the door and Leon, Chris and Rebecca walked in. "We'll Leon, what's the situation?" David asked. Leon leaned against the wall and sighed. "It appears our old friend Trent wants to meet with me to 'discuss' the situation. Alone." There was a pause then David said, "Well Trent never gave us a reason not to trust him before, how long before we meet him?" "About forty-five minuets in Central Park so we better get going." David nodded, "alright we'll set up a base of operation once we get there. But before we go we have one more thing to discuss." Leon pushed himself off the wall so he was standing straight up again. Jill stepped forwards so she was in front of David. "While we were exploring a near by building I was confronted by a man. I didn't get his name but he claims to know Rebecca." Rebecca looked startled at this, "Me?" "Yes, he had a large tribal tattoo on his right arm and a strange scar on the other." Rebecca jumped back in shock, "Billy! Oh my god he's still alive!" "So you know whom we're talking about?" asked David. At this point Chris said, "You don't mean Billy Coen? Ex-2nd Lieutenant of the U.S. Marine Corps?" Claire gave hesitant nod, "Yeah but he is innocent… I don't think this is the time for this we got to get to Central Park." Leon walked away from the wall and to the door. "Claire is right Trent doesn't usually meet us in person unless it's really important." "Yeah, we can discuss this later" said David "lets go."

"We'll set up base in that building across the street Barry and Chris still have rounds left in the assault riffles and will have them trained on Trent when the meeting occurs. Jill I want you in the park hidden and don't move until I give a signal. All right everyone?" David finished. They all nodded and moved into position. "It's about time," said Leon. "Yeah you better get going," said David. "Understood" replied Leon and walked out the door. Leon made his way across the street avoiding the rubble and through the gate to the park. Trent didn't give him a specific spot to meet him so he walked over to a bench and sat on the edge, he had to be on alert there were zombies wandering around the park. Jill was in the wooded area to his right, well hidden from what he could tell. "Good day Mr. Kennedy" said Trent from behind him. Leon jumped from the bench and turned around his hand on his gun. "Settle down Mr. Kennedy I mean you no harm." "Sorry" said Leon, "old habit." "Understandable" said Trent as he sat on the bench. "I have some-" "Questions" Trent cut him off, "I thought as much, as you probably have thought yes Umbrella did play a part in this but they didn't act alone." "Ada" Leon mumbled. "Very good Mr. Kennedy it seems you knows more than I originally thought. Ada Wong is involved and so are your friends from S.T.A.R.S. captain Albert Wesker and their organization The Thorne. You may also have noticed that the virus carriers or 'Zombies' are not like the ones from before, this is the work of Ms. Wong and The Thorne."

"As you know Ms. Wong collected samples of the T & G viruses and the Las Plaga, then Mr. Wesker got a tissue sample from a T-veronica carrier. Once The Thorne had the samples went to the former leaders of Umbrella Inc. who were already in the process of rebuilding the company and joined forces using all the samples to make a hybrid of all the samples to make a new virus, TG-Thorne." Leon was dazed with the rush of information being presented to him. This is the most direct Trent had ever been with him. "By the look on your face I can tell you need some time to take all of this in, I have one final thing to tell you Leon. Things are not as they appear, there are things lurking in the darkness here that are unlike any you have dreamed of defeating. Ms. Graham is not safe nor are you, Umbrella had a lab hidden in the city. It's east of our current location you'll find answers you seek there. Be careful Mr.-" A bullet shot erupted into the air. It zipped past Trent and Leon into the dirt five yards away. Leon in one motion upholstered his handgun and held it up to Trent's head, Trent in and identical fashion had pulled out a magnum and had it trained between Leon's eyes. Clair leaped from behind a tree with her berretta aimed at Trent. "Drop the gun!" she yelled. "Ah, Ms. Valentine, I was wondering when you would step into the open" coolly chuckled. "So this was a set up?" yelled Leon. "Please! This was your doing!" yelled Trent. "I'd stop fucking around if I were you Trent!" Leon hollered. They both realized simultaneity who it was and dropped their guns just in time to see a blonde haired mane hidden behind dark sunglasses.

Albert Wesker crouched at the top of an apartment building across the street from Central Park his rifle trained on the back of Leon's head. Trent was his real target so he didn't intend to shoot Leon. But that feeling is intoxicating having the power to dangle someone in between life and death. There is nothing else like it in the whole world. He could take him out and he wouldn't even know. He chuckled quietly at the thought. Finally Trent made his appearance Wesker fallow Trent with the scope of his rifle, His hand tremble with excitement. He'd let the two of them chat for a bit before he took him out. It was too bad he couldn't here what they were saying but he was on a job it really didn't concern him. He wondered if Ada was having any progress in recovering the DNA Code of the Messiah. There were allot of Umbrella's creations still trapped in the lab though a nice portion had escaped especially the Neo-licker. He took out two in the apartment building alone. But he should probably stop daydreaming and kill Trent. Wesker aim the rifle right between Trent's eyes he put his hand on the trigger just as he was going to shoot he herd the cocking of a gun behind him. "Shit!" Wesker moved immediately he pulled the trigger and swiftly dodged to the left but as he did he nudged the gun moving it. It would miss its mark. Wesker erupted with rage _I am in control! I decide who dies! Trent should be dead!_ Wesker spun around to see who had shot at him and felt his blood boil when his gaze fell upon Claire Redfield. He had to eliminate his target even if he had to expose his presence to Leon's group. Claire blocked the door to the stairs, Wesker darted towards her. He grabbed her by the throat and threw her to the ground. _No time to waste! _Wesker darted down the stairs and jumped the railing falling to the landing three stories bellow. Wesker speed down the next hall, about the time he made it half way down the hall a man stepped from around the corner. Wesker's lips curled into a devilish smile as he realized who the man was. Barry Burton stood firmly at the end of the hall his desert eagle magnum pointed at him; He squeezed the trigger letting a single round go. Wesker would be wasting time if he dodged the shot so instead he moved closer to the left side of the hall letting the round blast through his right shoulder. He felt the bullet rip through the muscles and tissue of his arm sending a new wave of adrenaline through his body pushing his body into motion. He reached Burton and jammed the palm of his hand into his face, Barry flew back smacking his head against the wall. Wesker laughed as he passed Burton and jumped another railing. Wesker was now free falling forty-two floors down to the lobby. It was a clear run to Trent, Wesker stood up and upholstered his knife and froze. Standing in the doors to the street was Chris Redfield. "Looks like I'm about to kill two birds with one stone." Before Wesker could take another step he felt the cold muzzle of a pistol on the back of his neck.

"Don't take another step!" yelled Claire as she pushed the gun harder against Wesker's neck.

"Looks like you've been spared this time Chris, until next time old friend." Wesker ripped a flash grenade from his waist. It exploded, Wesker took that few seconds of light to race out the door and across the street and into the park. Once he was in striking range he leapt into the air, just before he was going to hit him Leon grabbed Trent and dove out of the way. Wesker recovered and positioned himself for a second strike he cursed Leon silently and drove in for the kill.


End file.
